<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На линии огня by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108029">На линии огня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13'>Bee_13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 || Внеконкурс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gungrave (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Free Verse, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>из двух зол он, думается, выбрал когда-то оба</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 || Внеконкурс [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660930</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На линии огня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>никогда никого не любил —<br/>
тех немногих только,<br/>
на которых был, кажется, обречен;<br/>
приручен, ослеплен, обезволен<br/>
своими же чувствами.</p><p>спасали ли от себя его —<br/>
ну хотя бы раз? нет — толкали<br/>
под руку; из двух зол он,<br/>
думается, выбрал когда-то оба,<br/>
а выбрать себя — забыл.</p><p>душа убитого, душа убийцы —<br/>
что ни взгляд, то неизлечимое<br/>
что-то, искреннее и нутряное.<br/>
а впрочем… он просто не знает,<br/>
что значит — «остановиться».</p><p>и когда на линии огня<br/>
должен бы оказаться кто-то,<br/>
он делает шаг вперед,<br/>
не говоря — «пусть буду я»,<br/>
и молча в себя (опять) принимает пули.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>